The present invention relates to a method of applying foil to a container that has a closure over its upper surface, and especially to a bottle with a head that along with its cap is to be wrapped all the way around with a blank, especially of foil, by applying the blank around the head while leaving part of the blank to project beyond it, wrapping a sleeve-shaped extension to one side against the upper surface of the cap to create an outer cap cover, and pressing it down, especially with a resilient pad.
Containers for foods and beverages, especially bottles, are frequently not only labeled but also wrapped around the head with a blank of metal foil to make them more attractive. What is especially difficult in this process is to smooth the foil over the upper surface of the cap. The smoother and flatter the foil over the upper surface, the more attractive the bottle.
Successful results have been obtained with a method and device for applying foil in which the sleeve-shaped extension is not immediately twisted into a point and the pressed flat once the head of the bottle has been wrapped, but in which the apexes of the triangle are wrapped over the upper surface without being twisted and then pressed down by a resilient pad. There is, however, a drawback to the method. It has not as yet resulted in unwrinkled single-layer coverage of the upper surface by the foil.
Furthermore, it would often be desirable to be able to print reading matter or graphics on the foil covering the upper surface of the cap, a process that has been impossible to do successfully up to now because the wrinkles in the foil would cause gaps in the printed matter. This problem has resulted in the foil being left unprinted.
Methods of printing the unwrapped upper surface of crown-corked bottles are of course known. Enclosing the head and cork of a crown-corked bottle in a capsule of plastic or lead already embossed with printed matter is also known. Finally, bottles closed with stoppers that have heads embossed with printed matter are also known.